Love, Pride and Battles: The Kingdom of Maggi
by Jiitari
Summary: When an evil sorceress took over the Kingdom of Maggi, a world of supernatural. Prince Vegeta and his Saiyan Warrior's Circle has the mission to defeat the evil queen and restore the balance of the kingdom between good and evil.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Just another story I'm kinda busy lately. Hope you like it!

Background of story: See author's profile

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

**Kingdom of Maggi**

**Prologue**

Dark clouds surrounded the sky of the magical kingdom of Maggi, a world far away from the universe we know. It existed in a dimension where otherworldly magical beings with weird magical powers exist.

The king of this magical kingdom grovel in the feet of a powerful, evil sorceress who, with her powerful dark magical powers easily defeated him and his entire royal guards.

"Behatti," the defeated king grunted in pain as he looked up at the pale, cruel, yet beautiful face of the sorceress. Behatti had short black hair and scary, violet sharp eyes lined with thick black mascara. Her lips were dark purple and it constrast perfectly on her pale, heart-shaped face. She wore a black and purple magical armor with black cape. Black leggings and purple knee high boots. The way she looks symbolized evil, darkness and death.

Along her were an old midget, who looked like a leprechaun. He wore a long brown coat amd a hood covered half of his face. A huge black crow stood on his left shoulder.

Behatti's cold violet eyes looked down on him. Her face held no emotion. "King Seshu, you should know by now that no one in this kingdom is a match for me. I will bring forth the darkness and destruction of your kingdom, and nothing shall stop me!"

Using the long, dark wand in her hand that was made of black wood with a glowing purple gem at its peak, she fired a powerful blast at the king, who screamed in pain as the blast consumed him and turned him to ashes.

Behatti turned to a floating golden balance beam at the center of the throneroom. There was a fire burning at a steel bowl of what looked like charcoal just below it. At the two scales on either side of the beam were two glowing stones. One on each scale.

The beam serves as the balance of good and evil althroughout the entire Maggi kingdom. The white stone represented the light, and all the good things that existed there. On the other side was a black stone engulfed with what looked like was purple smoke. It represents the darkness and all evil that exists.

For now, these two stones perfectly balance the beam. Behatti walked towards the beam and took the white stone off its scale. That same instant, the scale where it was taken from barreled down and the other scale holding the black stone shot upwards. The evil sorceress smiled evily as her evil plans finally worked.

"From now on, the fate of this kingdom is at my hands now. I shall spread darkness and evil althroughout Maggi and soon, the destruction of this world shall come when all the power is mine!"

Then she threw the white stone in the flames, which instantly blazed at the presence of the powerful magical stone.

Meanwhile, outside the castle that stood at the top of an odd mountain...

The kingdom of Maggi was engulfed with darkness and evil things that should not exist came alive. Powerful monsters, ghosts, etc. began to plague the kingdom. Evil also began to take over the hearts of some of the people who have evil desires and those who are impure. Diseases, calamities and other events that brought forth the end of this world spread.

Who could stop Behatti, who proclaimed herself as queen, from her evil plans?


	2. 1 Mission

Chapter 1: Mission

In another universe...

"Cheers!"

A loud boisterous set of laughter shook the entire home of the universe's strongest warriors, the Saiyans. Six men with monkey like tails at the base of their backs were at the sala, having some sort of party.

Three saiyans, one bald, huge and bulky. The other had long spiky hair that goes down the base of his back, huge but less bulky than the first and the one sitting at the middle of both of them was short and lean, but muscular. Among the three of them, he was the good looking one with his flaming style of hair and dark sharp eyes. They were having a drink with their wine glasses. Bottles of red wine toppled the table infront of them, along with some plateful of grilled meat. There were more bottles in the floor at their feet.

"Happy Birthday, Chief!" Raditz, the long haired one exclaimed as he pat on the back of the largest Saiyan.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best!" Nappa smiled. He looked down at the flaming haired one next to him. "Especially, to you, my prince! Thanks for this treat!"

"Don't mention it. After all, this was that woman's idea." Vegeta grumbled as he drink on his wine glass.

He was talking to a certain blue haired human girl he was so close to. Bulma thought the birthday of the person who served him loyally his entire life as his bodyguard, subordinate and subject should somehow be celebrated as thanksgiving. The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta thought it was ridiculous to celebrate the day you only get older, and thinks that Nappa might get into an aging crisis after remembering his current age. But he was wrong. Nappa seemed happy knowing he lived his 56 years alive at the prince's side since his 40s. In the past, not everyone who gets so close to the Saiyan Prince lived that long. Guess a certain human girl changed that.

Nappa was more than grateful and happy to serve his prince. Though he was still curious as to how could a weak, powerless human girl able to convince someone as stubborn, cold and proud as Vegeta.

"Still, thanks." Nappa grumbled.  
"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted as he watch the rest of the other three Saiyans eating a bowl full of grilled meat. The one who wore an orange and blue gi with a cheery look on his face was his rival, Kakarot, a.k.a. Son Goku. He had dark hair that stood in six different directions. He was eating like a pacman next to the short, semi bald headed Saiyan named Onio. Vegeta's younger brother who looked very much the prince himself, only with shorter hair and softer eyes was watching some anime show on the flat screen.

"Hey, Vegeta! I think you cook grilled meat much better than other recipes!" Goku said between mouthfuls.

Vegeta blushed. "R-really?"

"Yes, your highness," Onio agreed. Hoping this would bring joy to a 'natural genius who can't even cook well.'

"Really?" Raditz asked as he took a piece of meat from the plate in the table infront of him to get a good taste. It was indeed delicious but he had doubts.

"I don't believe it," Raditz muttered in disbelief as he stared at the blushing prince next to him. "I'm guessing, it was really Bulma's mother who cook this, right? Only you claiming it as the one who-Ouch!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Vegeta smacked him on the head. "Fool! I cooked it myself! I don't need the help of that bitch to teach me how to do it."

"I heard that!" a female voice came and a blue haired human beauty came in.

"Oh, woman. I'm just-"

"I defend Vegeta. He really was the one who cook that himself."

"See?" Vegeta glared at Raditz with an evil eye. Goku howled as he clapped his hands.

"Congratulations, Vegeta on your first ever recipe!"

"I'm guessing he brought your kitchen to flames! He's done that here so many times." Raditz smiled at Bulma. Vegeta scowled.

"W-well..." Bulma grinned.

Raditz laughed boisterously. "Some super elite Saiyan Prince who has the power to create flames can't control flames! Hahaha! AW!"

Vegeta stepped on Raditz's foot so hard the low class' foot broke. Raditz eyes teared as he looked the now livid prince who was glaring back at him with dangerous eyes.

Nappa stood up, mumbling. "Time to get out of here."

"Yes," Onio agreed, standing up.

The other Saiyans stood up too, beginning to leave the sala. Goku still had his bowl of grilled meat in his arms. Tarble took the flat screen with him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Raditz cried at his comrades.  
"Good luck, Raditz." Nappa mumbled.  
"Big Brother, try not to burn the entire house down. Please." Tarble pleaded.

Vegeta smiled at his brother. "Sure," his face was as evil as always as he turned to Raditz.

"M-my prince, I-I'm sorry... I-I guess I was already too drunk, I-I d-didn't know what I was saying- w-what was it again-?" Raditz stammered, backing away from the advancing prince.

"Oh, so you're having amnesia now, Raditz? How about I give you one?" Vegeta's eyes began to glow red as his lips pulled away in an evil grin.

Raditz screamed for his life.

"Excuse me?" a new voice from a new comer interrupted them. Everyone looked at the stranger's direction.

The man wasn't human at all. Though he looked like one but he had a light blue skin tone. He had white hair and he wore what looked like a navy blue soldier suit with red linings.

"And who the hell are you to just butt at someone's house without permission?!" Vegeta demanded as he grabbed the cowering Raditz by the wrist.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I am Shino and I came in using teleporation. I was sent here by the supreme guardians to look for the strongest warrior in this universe-"

Vegeta threw Raditz aside, the lower class Saiyan stumbled on the floor and cradled his painful wrist but was somehow grateful for Shino to save him.

"That would be me, what do you want?" Vegeta said proudly, but glaring at the intruder coldly.

"Huh? So you're the one Supreme Kai calls as Son Goku?" Shino asked, eyeing Vegeta with doubt. He heard that Son Goku was a very powerful warrior with a pure, gentle heart. He was the perfect one to save the magical kingdom of Maggi from the evil queen, Behatti's plans. But this man who claimed to be the strongest warrior in the universe was indeed, as he could feel by his ki, was dark, evil. Those sharp eyes were dark, cold, intimidating... And full of hate. This is not the person he was looking for.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course, not!" he snarled. Hating the fact that it was Kakarot this man claimed as the strongest. Goku stepped forward.

"Ahm, it's me." he said, smiling kindly at Shino.

"Ah... So it's you! Please, we need your help!" Shino cried as he stepped forward towards Goku.

"About what? I'm more than happy to help you. But-"

Goku saw the hatred and jealousy at the glare the Saiyan Prince was giving him. He smiled sheepishly back at him and Vegeta turned away.

"I'll leave you alone," Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped his way towards the kitchen.

Shino explained the situation happening at the Kingdom of Maggi and that the supreme guardian named supreme Kai sent him to bring forth the strongest warrior in their universe to save it from Behatti's evil and return the balance in the kingdom. Goku was excited at this new adventure but Vegeta came back and told him he will not allow him to leave unless he bring the entire circle with him. (And along with Bulma.) Goku laughed and agreed, knowing that Vegeta was as eager to fight this evil queen. Shino was reluctant because he was ordered to bring only Goku.

"Well, I will not allow him to leave unless _my_ entire circle goes along with this mission. If not, perhaps I'll have you leave disappointed and this Maggi kingdom could get destroy for all I care!" Vegeta said.

"Stop being so selfish, Vegeta. Let's Goku take care of Maggi!" Bulma said.

"Shut up, woman!" he snapped back at her.

"Why would you want to do this?" Shino asked.

"You see, the six of us are the last of our kind, we have to stick together." Vegeta grinned. Bulma rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuse the prince has made.

"B-but?"

Goku sighed, seeing where this was getting at. The Saiyan prince's temper was shorter than his height and he knew it would just bring him to the edge if he doesn't get what he wants. That's Vegeta, to speak of. He will do everything in his power to get everything he wants and will not stop until he do. The spoiled rascal.

"Please," Goku literally begged. "If you know what's good for all of us, give him what he wants."

Goku knew better than to risk someone's life from experiencing Vegeta's wrath and temper tantrums. Bringing the circle might be a good idea after all. He just could not wait for this new adventure.

"Fine," Shino sighed in defeat. Knowing this was one decision he might regret later on when he came back to his master.

Vegeta grinned with victory.

Bulma and Tarble decided to stay on Earth, but Vegeta dragged them in as usual just as Shino teleported the six Saiyans into the Kingdom of Maggi.


	3. 2 Tella Bayaka

**Chapter 2: Tella Bayaka**

Shino was back to the sacred world of the Supreme Kai.

"Master," he bowed before the god-like being sitting before him.

"So, did you manage to bring Goku into the Kingdom of Maggi?" his master asked.

"Yes, and along with some of his friends," Shino said.

"What?" Supreme Kai mouthed in shock.

"Well, one of them was pushy. Said he will not allow us to leave Earth unless his circle comes along. I-I can't do anything. That man was so intimidating and scary. Perhaps, the scariest mortal I've met my entire life... I-I'm sorry, master. But even Goku pleaded for them to be brought along."

Supreme Kai sighed. "Fine. In any case, who was this man you're talking about?"

Shino's eyes looked down to his feet. "He seemed as if he was the spoiled brattish leader of their group. He claims to be the strongest warrior in the universe, I heard he was their prince-"

At that, Supreme Kai looked at him in shock.

"I think his name is... Vegeta?"

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans?"

"Y-yes, master."

"Shit!" The supreme guardian stood up quickly and turned towards his crystal ball. Fear evident in his face.

"W-what's wrong, master?" Shino asked, seemingly clueless as to why his master reacted that way when he learned about the person who just decided to come along the mission.

"Don't you even know? Vegeta is the prophesized one to someday destroy the entire universe. If Behatti fails to destroy Maggi, Vegeta is the other one capable of doing it! That is, if he loses control and or if he feels like it!"

Supreme Kai watched the Saiyan Circle's adventures in the Kingdom of Maggi through the crystal ball, hoping that Vegeta would behave himself like a good boy.  
-

"They call this a kingdom? Pffft!" Vegeta snorted as he looked at his surroundings in disgust. They were at some desserted place wandering off like idiots. Shino said in order to get to the kingdom, they must seek the help of an old woman called Tella Bayaka. Vegeta was disappointed that his expected epic battle didn't appear as soon as they arrived. They had to go wandering off like lost strangers in an unknown world. Damn it, he was so irritated he wanted to blow this entire stupid place up to ashes.

"Stop complaining after you dragged us all in here," Bulma mumbled. "And this was called a mission so naturally we'll have to wander around, look for someone to help us and save the day. Don't tell me you were never on a mission before."

"Of course, I do! And you know what kind of mission Frieza sends me for? Here, let me demonstrate." Vegeta raised hand, creating a lethal ball of ki. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Big Brother, please enough. We're on a rescue mission, not a purging mission." Tarble said.

"I know, but the shitty smell of this place makes me want to destroy something!" Vegeta said, disintegrating the lethal ball in his hand.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Can't you even smell the darkness in the air, idiots?"

The Saiyans knew that of all of them, Vegeta has the most sensitive senses of the dark. Perhaps because he was a pure evil at heart that he knew when the darkness was about to come. Other than that, the scent of darkness in his surrounding sometimes trigger his dark side to rampage. So judging from the way he confessed his desire to destroy, it seems they were close to the source.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself, okay? I don't want you to get all wild and angry, please." Bulma told him worriedly.

"I'm fine, woman. Who says I can't control myself?"

"I see, there's a village!" Onio exclaimed pointing at what looked like a village of huts at the somewhere below them.

"Great! Time to greet these Maggies!" Goku cheerfully said, running towards the village.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Raditz cried out as they followed Goku at the village.

The ground was made of brown sand and the light wind blew the sand across them like smoke. The village was strangely empty, no one seemed to live in there.

"Great? Now what?" Vegeta glared at Goku.

"There's no one around," Nappa said, looking around him.

"I wonder what happened here?" Tarble said, he was at his brother's side, using his unique powers to keep his dark side from being unleashed.

"Hmm... I think it is strange, though. I could sense people around. Does it have to do with the darkness around?" .

"Who knows?" Bulma said.

Just then, they heard a distant cry from somewhere not far away.

"Witch!"  
"Burn the witch!"  
"Someone! Burn her! Burn the witch! Burn Tella Bayaka!"

At the mention of that name, the Saiyan Circle ran towards a small hill to find a crowd of people, who looked very similar to humans. They were gathered and disputing around a stake where they found an old woman tied in thick ropes at the said stake. The people stuck up woods around the stake and using a torch lighted by a flame, burned them. The flames instantly spread around the struggling old woman as she cried out for help.

"Well, she does look like a witch!" Vegeta commented as he watched the show. The people howled with cheerful voices as they laughed at the poor old woman.

"Stoooopp!" Goku cried out as he ran towards the scene. He caught the people's attention and they all looked at him as if he strange looking.

"Vegeta! Do something!" Bulma cried.

Irritated, the Saiyan prince jumped into the burning flames. The crimson tongues of fire gave way to him that same instant and using his strength, pulled off the rope that held the dazed and surprised old woman captive and dragged her away from the fire. He walked towards Goku and threw the old woman into his arms, scowling at the people around them.

"Monsters! They rescued the witch! Burn them altogether!" One person cried and was immediately followed by demands for them to be fire.

"Wait! Stop! Listen! We're not monsters! We came all the way here to save you from being controlled by your evil queen!" Goku said, but it seems like no one was listening to him.

"Burn them!"  
"Yes, burned them all!"

Bulma, Nappa, Raditz, Onio and Tarble ran towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Let's get out of here. These people are crazy!" Raditz cried.

"Yeah, let's do that." Goku agreed.

They all left the people who demanded for their charred bodies, but-

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.  
They all turned around to see that the Saiyan Prince did not follow them and was left by the crowd.

"Oh shit!" Nappa yelped.

"Vegeta! Don't do it!" Bulma screamed just as the crowd of people attack the saiyan prince, who's expression turned into one filled with bloodlust.

"Burn me? Hahaha! Very well, I'll let you do it, but not if I burn you all first!"

Using the flames that burned the stake behind him, Vegeta used his elemental power to control flames to burn everyone who attacked him that instant. A huge explosion of flames erupted from the hill. Ear piercing screams filled their ears, the scent of burning flesh burned their noses. Vegeta stepped out of the flames unharmed and unfazed by the glares he was receiving from Bulma and Goku.

He rolled his tongue across his lips and said: "Well, that did it." then he grinned evilly with satisfaction. But as he walked towards the group, he immediately snapped out and dodged just in time to avoid a long spear that would have cut his head some nanoseconds ago. A huge dark monster that look like a decomposing corpse had attacked him from behind.

"-the heck!" Onio choked out as a huge number of the same species instantly surrounded them. The creature suddenly appeared around them from a purple light as if summoned by indignation like you see in various video games. The monsters all had different blade weapons from swords to spears.

The monster who had attacked Vegeta continued to attack him with the spear. Vegeta dodged them all gracefully with his inhuman speed. The other Saiyans get into a fighting stance just as the monsters that surrounded them began their assault on them. Tarble and Bulma stayed with Tella and watched the fight.

Vegeta continued dodging, a smirk stretched upon his lips and his eyes burned with excitement. He stepped aside to avoid an attack to stab his abdomen, then he grabbed the arm of his opponent and grinned, the look in his red eyes pierced through the monster's eyes. "My turn! Haaaaaahh!" he released his blue aura, and it exploded outward, creating a sandstorm across the so-called battlefield.

Goku, on the other hand was dodging and giving blows at five monsters who attacked him. Sensing that Vegeta had released his ki, Goku did release his white aura and concentrated it inside him. He braced himself, crouching down as he place his arms in an X infront of him.

"Hyaaaah!" Goku yelled as he released a short but powerful explosive wave that sent his opponents flying away from him.

Nappa was also being attacked by ten of the monsters, he released his blue aura and concentrated his power to the ground around him. With his command as he raised two fingers upward as if he was beckoning the ground to come at him, an explosion of energy blazed the ground and all the opponents around them all were instantly vaporized by his energy.

Raditz, who was having a hard time earlier at fighting three monsters screamed: "Hey! That's not fair, chief!"

Nappa laughed. "Admit it, you needed my help, don'cha Raditz?"

The long haired Saiyan scowled.

Onio was grateful that those ugly monsters were taken care of.

"Don't need your help, idiot! I'm not yet done with my finishing attack!" Vegeta yelled at Nappa angrily.

"Not you, too. Prince!" Nappa sobbered. "Fine, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Vegeta knew that Goku was able to knock his enemies down and scowled at the fact that he didn't manage to kill his _e__n__e__m__y_ off because of his idiot bodyguard's instinct.

"Hmph!" he managed to snot. "Selfish fool."

"Speak for yourself." Bulma muttered.

"What was that, woman?!"

"As if you are not selfish yourself!"

"Mind your own business, Bulma!"

As Vegeta and Bulma bicker... As sharp blade suddenly shot from out of nowhere and stabbed Tarble into his abdomen.

"Gaah!" Tarble grunted as his fell into the ground. Everyone's eyes fell upon him in shock.

"Tarble!" Vegeta shouted.


	4. 3 Creatures of Darkness

**Chapter 3: Creatures of the Dark**

Tarble fell limply forward into the ground. Tella caught him and turned him around to see Tarble's eyes huge with shock of the pain. Onio's face paled at the sight and he quickly ran towards his young master.

"Tarble-sama!" Onio cried.

The youngest saiyan prince's mouth moved, breathing, groaning.

Vegeta angrily ordered. "Don't you pull that dagger away! Keep it tug on until we get to a medical bay!"

Wait, was there a med bay in this place at all?

The proud prince looked around to see where the dagger that stabbed his weakling brother came from. He found a bulky monster wearing a dark hood that covered his entire body, hiding its grotesque face. Its bony hand was raised, telling Vegeta that it was indeed the thing responsible for his brother's fall.

"Grr...!" Vegeta dark eyes instantly blazed red and his purple aura exploded around him. He roared and attacked the monster in a rage. "I'll make you pay for what you did to MY brother!"

"Ah, there he goes." Nappa grinned, his sin already forgotten as soon as the prince found something to pound on.

Knowing that Tarble needed help immediately, Vegeta wasted no time playing around. He pulled his hands together at his sides, collecting fatal amount of purple ki and shot them forward in a blast that quickly turned into a sphere that enveloped the enemy's form and exploded instantly.

After that, Vegeta appeared at Tarble's side and took his sibling on his arms. "Hey, stay with me, boy."

"Big brother..." Tarble's eyes began weeping. Vegeta blinked at the sight of him crying and thought he must be feeling pain.

"Bear it for a moment, it's necessary not to induce the bleeding."

"Let's bring him to my home," Tella offered. "There are no medical team around here anymore."

"Well, hurry up and lead us the way!" Vegeta ordered.

Tella lead them the way and all of them followed, Tarble was in his brother's arms as if he was some kind of a baby.

"Am I dying? It feels like I'm already dying." Tarble muttered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Big brother, I'm sorry for the troubles I caused to you. For all the humiliation and embarrassment I gave to you."

"You should be, fool. So just shut up because you shame both of us now."

"Thank you for protecting me everytime I get to troubles." Tarble smiled weakly behind his eyes.

"You're NOT dying, idiot!" Vegeta snarled. "Stop being so melodramatic! It's annoying!"

They reached an empty rocky road and Tella stopped and whistled loudly as if calling for someone. The Saiyans looked around, wondering where was this old woman's home.

"What? Where the hell are we now? Where's your home?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Let's wait here?" Tella said.

"Wait? Why the hell should we wait? Don't tell me your home will come walking around and come at us on it's own!"

"Indeed."

"What?!"

"You are an impatient one, aren't you?"

"If my brother dies, I swear I'll burn you myself, witch!"

The old woman glared at him angrily, insulted. She know the man was serious after witnessing what she thought was his magic power. She knew he could control flames. And she also knew how dark this man's heart and soul was, she could feel it with just one look at his dark, remorseless, merciless, and cold eyes, the eyes of a killer.

"Vegeta! Be nice! She's helping us, you know."Bulma scolded.

"Hmph!"

"Oh, here it comes." Tella announced.

Everyone's eyes grew in shock and their jaws dropped as they found what was coming for them.

It was a walking hut! A simple ordinary hut made from bamboo and coconut leaves with four legs that allowed it to move. The hut abruptly stopped before them as the warriors and the blue haired human girl looked upon it weirdly.

Tella came in the hut and smiled at her companion's looks. "Come in," she beckoned them at them.

They all hesitated until Goku snapped and cheerfully accepted the invitation.

"Come on, my home won't bite!" Tella said.

Everyone came in the strange home and the hut continued wandering off around Maggi.

The hut was huge enough for the eight of them and the household materials inside. There were two huge rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and toilet. Though the things around them seemed primitive.

Tella brought her visitors into her room where she placed a sleeping mat. She told Vegeta to put Tarble there so she could take a look at the boy's wound and he did so. Everyone found a place to sit crossed-legged in the corner while Vegeta sat next to his brother and watched as Tella removed the dagger off Tarble's abdomen, blood instantly flowed out of a long, deep wound. Tella ripped off the boy's clothing to get a better view of the wound. Bulma flinched and decided to focus on the window to watch the surroundings the walking hut goes into.

"Ouch, I think he needed stitches." Nappa commented.

"You should have let him heal alone, my prince. He's Saiyan after all." Raditz suggested.

"Tarble's weak saiyan powers, attitude and premature development won't allow him to heal as fast as we do. It would take time for a fatal wound such as this to heal on him, heck, it might probably kill him if I let you remove the dagger off the moment he was stabbed." Vegeta said.

"Oh, I see."

Onio was sober in the corner. "Forgive me,my prince. I failed to protect him."

The Saiyan prince watched as Tella took some dry leaves similar to coconut leaves and put them together. "I'll deal with you and him later on. Prapare yourself for a beating."

Onio gulped. "As you wish, your highness."

Tella spread some kind of oil at the surface of the leaves. Then she put the oiled leaves over Tarble's wound, pressed it with her hand and began chanting some kind of magic spell. Vegeta raised an eyebrow not knowing what the old woman was doing at his brother.

"Boy, I'll put this off now. I want you to take a deep breath because it may hurt a little."

Tarble tried his best to take a deep breath before Tella pulled off the leaves the way you do when removing hair using wax. Tarble screamed.

"Hey look! The wound disappeared!" Goku said in wonder. Everyone looked at Tarble's abdomen and found neither trace of wound, scar nor any damage on it.

"Disappeared? No, boy. It's here!" Tella showed them the leaves she pulled off. There was the still bloody wound from Tarble at it's oily surface.

Everyone's jaw dropped in amazement.

"That's cool!" Goku exclaimed, amazed at how the wound manage to transfer into the leaves.

Tarble sat up from the sleeping mat and smiled at his brother. "Big brother! I'm alive!", he could not believe it.

"Of course, you are, you dork." Vegeta mumbled.

"Yay!" Tarble squealed as he wrapped his arms around his brother. "Thank you, Vegeta!"

"Let me go, idiot!" the elder Saiyan prince yelled at him.

Everyone smiled at their display of moments of brotherhood.  
-

"So you are who they called Tella Bayaka?" Bulma said.

"Yes, it is I," the old woman said.

"The supreme kai sent us here to stop the evil queen named Behatti's plans for this kingdom. We are from another world, if you must know." Goku explained.

"That explains why I've never seen your faces before."

Tarble was looking at the window. "I have noticed this place was covered by dark clouds eversince we arrived here. What has happened here?"

"It is caused by the imbalance of good and evil in this kingdom. Behatti has removed the stone of light from the sacred balance beam, causing the darkness to conquer the entire Maggi kingdom. You see, Behatti was an ambitious sorceress. She has powerful dark magic powers and no one was a match against her. She has always wanted to rule over Maggi and destroy all the good things around. When she removed the stone of light called the 'Flauros', darkness conquered the kingdom. Evil plagues the heart of the people, diseases, calamities and death spread. And the creatures of darkness were free to lurk around. Those monsters you guys fought earlier were their weakest examples."

"The servant of the supreme Kai said we must defeat Behatti and return the balance of the beam. He also said that we must seek your help because you know how." Goku said.

"Yes, first of all, you must defeat the five dark beast lords who were unleashed because of the Flauros' destruction. Defeating these dark lords would give you the pieces of the Flauros and you must bring them back together to recreate the original mother-piece. Then you can put it back to the scale in which it was removed from."

"That sounds easy," Vegeta said.

"Sounds easy, you say? You may not know how powerful these dark beast lords are. Do not underestimate their powers, and especially Behatti's." Tella snorted.

"Hmph! It is they who do not know who they're going up against." the proud saiyan snorted.

"Don't sound so sure when you didn't know who you're dealing with."

"I am sure I could destroy them all at once in a heartbeat!"

Tella wondered "How could the Supreme Kai send someone as evil as yourself on a mission like this?"

"Actually, I sent myself in here."

"Do you realize what you have done?"

"What?"

"I could feel the darkness within you, I could see the evil in your eyes. I saw how powerful you are. If Behatti finds out that someone like you existed she will come to you and control you to use you for her evil plans just as she did the others."

"That could be it. But didn't you say that the darkness here plagues the heart of people with evil hearts and controls them? If that was right then... Why isn't Vegeta controlled?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, that was strange." Tella wondered.

"I guess you were right about that. Because the time we came here..." Vegeta recalled...

_W__h__e__n __S__h__i__n__o __t__e__l__e__p__o__r__t__e__d __t__h__e __S__a__i__y__a__n __W__a__r__r__i__o__r__s __C__i__r__c__l__e __i__n __t__h__e __K__i__n__g__d__o__m __o__f __M__a__g__g__i__.__.__._

_"__T__h__i__s i__s __t__h__e __K__i__n__g__d__o__m __o__f __M__a__g__g__i__. __I__'__m __s__o__r__r__y __I __c__a__n__'__t __t__a__k__e __y__o__u __f__u__r__t__h__e__r __i__n__t__o __t__h__e __c__a__s__t__l__e__. __Y__o__u __m__u__s__t __s__e__e__k __T__e__l__a __B__a__y__a__k__a__, __s__h__e __i__s __t__h__e __e__l__d__e__s__t __s__o__r__c__e__r__e__s__s __a__r__o__u__n__d __a__n__d __y__o__u __m__i__g__h__t __w__a__n__t __t__o __s__e__e__k __h__e__r __h__e__l__p __t__o __a__r__r__i__v__e __a__t __t__h__e __r__o__y__a__l __c__i__t__y__.__"__S__h__i__n__o __s__a__i__d__._

_T__h__e __m__o__m__e__n__t __t__h__e__y __a__r__r__i__v__e__d__, __V__e__g__e__t__a __w__a__s __f__e__e__l__i__n__g __u__n__c__o__m__f__o__r__t__a__b__l__e__, __a__n__d __n__o __o__n__e __h__a__d __a__c__t__u__a__l__l__y __n__o__t__i__c__e__d __h__i__s __b__e__h__a__v__i__o__r__. __H__e __l__o__o__k__e__d __a__r__o__u__n__d __a__n__d __s__a__w __t__h__e __d__a__r__k__n__e__s__s __t__h__a__t __c__o__v__e__r__e__d __t__h__e __e__n__t__i__r__e __k__i__n__g__d__o__m__. __J__u__s__t __t__h__e__n__,__h__e __h__e__a__r__d __a __v__o__i__c__e __i__n__s__i__d__e __h__i__s __h__e__a__d__._

_"__K__i__l__l __a__n__d __d__e__s__t__r__o__y__!__" __i__t __o__r__d__e__r__e__d__. __I__t __s__o__u__n__d__e__d __m__o__r__e __l__i__ke __h__i__s __o__w__n __v__o__i__c__e __s__i__n__ging __a__t __h__i__m__. __V__e__g__e__t__a __f__l__i__n__c__h__e__d__. __H__e __c__o__u__l__d __f__e__e__l __h__i__s __d__a__r__k __s__i__d__e __t__h__r__e__a__t__e__n__i__n__g __t__o __t__a__k__e __o__v__e__r __h__i__s __s__e__n__s__e__s __a__s __t__h__e __v__o__i__c__e __c__o__n__t__i__n__u__e__d __t__o __h__i__s__s __a__t __h__i__m__, __c__o__m__m__a__n__d__i__n__g __h__i__m __t__o __k__i__l__l __a__n__d __d__e__s__t__r__o__y__,__a__g__a__i__n __a__n__d __a__g__a__i__n__._

_B__u__t __a__s __t__h__e__y __b__e__g__a__n __t__h__e__i__r __s__e__a__r__c__h __f__o__r __T__e__l__l__a __B__a__y__a__k__a__,__V__e__g__e__t__a __c__o__u__l__d __f__e__e__l __h__i__s __t__h__i__r__s__t __f__o__r __b__l__o__o__d __w__a__s __s__l__i__p__p__i__n__g __o__u__t __o__f __h__i__s __c__o__n__t__r__o__l__._

_"They call this a kingdom? Pffft!" Vegeta snorted as he looked at his surroundings in disgust. __H__e__ was disappointed that his expected epic battle didn't appear as soon as they arrived. Damn it, he was so irritated he wanted to blow this entire stupid place up to ashes._

_"Stop complaining after you dragged us all in here,"__h__e__h__e__a__r__d__Bulma mumbled. "And this was called a mission so naturally we'll have to wander around, look for someone to help us and save the day. Don't tell me you were never on a mission before."_

_V__e__g__e__t__a__'__s __t__e__m__p__e__r __h__a__d __e__x__p__l__o__d__e__d __a__t __t__h__a__t __s__a__m__e __i__n__s__t__a__n__t__. __H__o__w __d__a__r__e __t__h__i__s __p__i__e__c__e __o__f __p__a__t__h__e__t__i__c __h__u__m__a__n __t__r__a__s__h __t__a__l__k __t__o __h__i__m __i__n __t__h__a__t __m__a__n__n__e__r__!_

_"Of course, I do! And you know what kind of mission Frieza sends me for? Here, let me demonstrate." Vegeta raised hand, creating a lethal ball of ki. __H__e __r__e__a__l__l__y __i__s __g__o__i__n__g __t__o __t__e__a__c__h __t__h__i__s __i__n__s__o__l__e__n__t __p__e__s__t __a __l__e__s__s__o__n __f__o__r __d__e__a__l__i__n__g __w__i__t__h __t__h__e __p__r__i__n__c__e __o__f __a__l__l __S__a__i__y__a__n__s__, __t__h__e __h__a__r__d __w__a__y__.__ Bulma rolled her eyes and seeing it made Vegeta's anger rise to the edge._ _H__e __c__o__u__l__d __h__e__a__r __t__h__e __v__o__i__c__e __i__n __h__i__s __h__e__a__d __c__o__m__m__a__n__d__i__n__g __h__i__m __t__o __k__i__l__l __h__e__r __o__n __t__h__e __s__p__o__t__. __T__h__a__t __t__h__e __w__o__m__a__n __h__a__s __b__e__e__n __a__l__r__e__a__d__y __g__e__t__t__i__n__g __i__n __h__i__s __n__e__r__v__e__s __l__a__t__e__l__y__._

_B__u__t __t__h__e__n__,__T__a__r__b__l__e__'__s __e__n__e__r__g__y __h__a__s __c__a__l__med __h__i__s __i__n__n__e__r __b__e__a__s__t __y__e__t __a__g__a__i__n __u__s__i__n__g __h__i__s __p__o__w__e__r__._

_"Big Brother, please enough. We're on a rescue mission, not a purging mission." Tarble said._

_"I know, but the shitty smell of this place makes me want to destroy something!" Vegeta said, disintegrating the lethal ball in his hand._

_Everyone looked at him in shock._

_"What?"_

_"Can't you even smell the darkness in the air, idiots?"_

_"Hey, get a hold of yourself, okay? I don't want you to get all wild and angry, please." Bulma told him worriedly._

* * *

"So you're saying that you got controlled the moment we arrived?" Bulma said.

"That's what I just said," Vegeta confessed.

"You wanted to kill me then?"

"Yes,"

"You're impossible!"

"Hey now, Tarble helped me resist just in time before you could toast. Thank him."

"But you almost killed me, you jerk!" Bulma screamed.

"Oh fine, my apologies, woman. Geez, Just stop screaming at my face."

"If you resisted being controlled then that means you're okay now, right?" Raditz said.

"Yes, I'm in perfect control of myself now."

"Once Vegeta resisted any genjutsu or mind controlling attacks, it won't effect on him again. So that would mean that Behatti has no chance to use us." Goku explained to Tella.

"I understand now." Tella said. "However, I still warn you not to underestimate your enemies."

"Well, I say we consider it. Right, Vegeta?"

"Hmph!" the prince only snorted back.

A voice from a newly arrived boy interrupted them.

"Grandmother!"

"Oh, that is my grandson, Jabhar." Tella said. She meet her grandson and let him in her home. She introduced him to the people who saved her this morning. Jabhar was a dark skinned man, with huge, round black eyes. He wore something that was similar to the traditional clothing in Vietnam.

Jabhar brought dinner for them, it was good he brought more than enough to feed six ravenous Saiyans, a human girl and him and his grandmother.

Jabhar thought Bulma was very beautiful so he was starstrucked by her beauty, he was staring at her face with a ridiculous grin on his face. He liked her the moment he saw her.

Vegeta noticed the way Jabhar look at Bulma and gave him a threatening look. The dark skinned man immediately took his eyes away from the woman and continued with his food. Jabhar thought Vegeta was scary and intimidating. Those eyes could kill any man who dare look at Bulma the wrong way.

Bulma, on the other hand, was not aware of this. The rest of the Saiyans knew, but decided to keep quiet.

When it was time to sleep, Bulma and Tarble slept at the sleeping mat. Vegeta was sitting with his back leaned on the wall, his arms across his chest and his legs crossed. It was as if he was doing some meditation. The rest of the Saiyans slept on the floor, snoring.

Nappa woke up later on, and he decided to quietly leave the walking hut to have a look around outside.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he sensed Nappa leave and wondered why would his bodyguard go outside at this hour. He ignored the stupid question in his mind and closed his eyes, snorting. He decided to let it slip for this day since it was his birthday.


	5. 4 Night of the Dead

**Chapter 4: Night of the Dead**

Nappa left the walking hut when he thought everyone was asleep. He decided to walk around to fix his thoughts about someone he just dreamed of, yet again. The ghost of his six year old son still haunts his dreams up until now.

He sat by the riverbanks not far away from where he left. He needed to be left alone, for him to think of his son. He was not allowed to show his grief for his family while around the Saiyan Crown Prince. It was a display of weakness that is unbecoming of a Saiyan Warrior. Right this moment, he felt as if he was not a warrior, nor the crown prince's bodyguard. He felt more guilty of himself knowing that he somehow did well at his job of protecting and taking care of Vegeta, but not his own family. They, along with the rest of their people were wiped out of existence by Frieza.

_Frieza _Nappa snarled at the thought of the tyrant's name. Somehow, he wanted to be strong in order to avenge his wife and son's death, but knowing that it was Prince Vegeta's destiny to become legendary he decided to leave the duty to him. After all, he was their prince.

Nappa still wanted to become stronger in order for him to protect the prince. But right now, he longed becoming a husband and a father. He still grieve for his wife's and son's death. They were the only people in the universe important to him before Prince Vegeta was born and before he was assigned to babysit him. And remembering his longing for them brought tears in his eyes.

Nappa's single tear fell into the soil, and miraculously, a plant with a beautiful purple flower grew at that spot. The titanic warrior seemed unfazed by the plant infront of him. He might be a fierce, cruel warrior, he also has a soft side. But unlike Vegeta, he was more open to his emotions and easily accepts them, though he was never allowed to show it while around the prince, of course.

What he didn't know was that Vegeta followed him the moment he left the hut. He was hiding somewhere behind a tree not far away from Nappa's position. He saw his bodyguard weep with sadness and grief as he sobbed his son's name.

"Tanipu, my son..."

Vegeta scowled. Feeling a sense of jealousy at that. The fool still grieve for his family's death that was over eleven years ago. Nappa should not be grieving for them now. The Saiyan's entire life and everything has been his and only his eversince their home planet was destroyed. What he's seeing now tells him that Nappa still won't give his entire loyalty to him being his prince.

"I'm sure, he's proud of you, Nappa."

The bald Saiyan froze when heard his prince's voice behind him. He was contemplating whether to look back and show him his teary face while bowing down to him or to remain quiet with his back turned. Knowing the prince's temper, he took the first choice but not before he wiped his tears using the back of his hand.

"Prince Vegeta, why are you here, your highness?" he asked, sniffing.

Vegeta's stone expression remained hard and cold as he stare at Nappa's face. "Just walking around." he replied before criticizing his loyal subject's look. "Fix your face, you look pathetic."

Nappa sniffed again. "I'm sorry, you saw this. And probably heard me."

"I did."

"I apologize for such display, my prince."

"Never mind that." Vegeta said as he sat next to his burly bodyguard. He looked more like a child with his build in comparison to Nappa.  
Vegeta noticed the purple flower that was strangely misplaced infront them. It was the only plant around.

"I see this plant in Planet Vegeta before! It is one of the rarest things in the planet." Vegeta recalled.

"_Aresa Girespi _used to be my mate's favorite flower," Nappa said. "She have them in her garden."

"The king said it was the late queen, my mother's favorite plant as well." Vegeta said. He picked the purple flower and brought it to his nose and sniffed at it. It was the most fragrant flower he has ever smelled. Nothing in Bulma's mother's garden could compare.

Nappa watched the prince smell the flower. Knowing that Vegeta was not the kind of person to have a passion for nature, it seemed strange seeing him this way.

Remembering of how misplaced the plant was, Vegeta began to wonder where the plant came from.

When he looked at his bodyguard, he saw tears streaming down his eyes again. He thought it was because he was remembering his wife now. He was about to yell at him to stop his weeping when he saw that when a teardrop fell from Nappa's face into the ground causes another _Aresa Girespi_to grow at the spot where the tear fell. His jaw dropped in question. _A power to create plants with tears? How pathetic could that be? _Vegeta thought.

Nappa sniffed again and wiped his tears. He noticed the prince dumbfounded at the discovery of Nappa's special ability to grow plants and _usingtears. _He felt embarrassed at revealing it to him.

"I used to be like this since we came back from Planet Kuerbe."

"That was a long time ago," Vegeta said.

"The plant depends on what I desire. The first time I grew a _Mijiresca _vine on Frieza's planet. I remember seeing you kill three pests in the bar after they got angry at you for spilling their _Mijiresca _wine."

"Those fools who experienced hematemesis? They deserved it." the prince snorted.

"You know now that you were the one who caused that, don't you?"

"I never thought about that."

_Uhuuu-huhuhu..._

A sound of an echoing cry from a girl in a distance made them turned their heads. A sudden cold wind blew across them that would have many people pee at their pants knowing _they are not alone._

"What's that?" Nappa asked, whimpering.

"Why don't we find that ourselves?" Vegeta grinned evilly as he began following the echoing cries, Nappa was tailing behind him.

* * *

_Uhuuuuuuu... Huhuhuhu..._

Bulma groaned in her sleep, she was awaken by that strange sound of someone crying at a distance. The atmosphere became cold all of a sudden and she quickly hid under the blacket. Scared. Tarble also groaned and as he opened his eyes and felt the cold, he too hid under the blanket. Bulma and Tarble both whimpered.

Goku, Raditz and Onio awakened and wonder where the strange cry was coming from.

"Where's Vegeta and Nappa?" Goku asked, noticing their absence.  
"Huh?" Raditz and Onio looked around. "We don't know?"  
"Where did those two went to?" Goku wondered.

A knock on the door made them all jump in fear and scream. Jabhar opened the door and said:

"Prepare yourselves, the darkness is rising,"

"What?"

"Stay here, don't come outside. It's dangerous."

"But Vegeta and Nappa are out."

"What?"

"I'll try to get Nappa using telepathy." Raditz offered. He concentrated his telepathic powers to send a message to Nappa, no one could openly communicate to Vegeta because of his genjutsu immunity, not unless he allowed them to.

_"Nappa! Do you hear me? Go back to the hut, immediately! If the prince is with you, drag him along!"_

But there was no reply.

"Shit, he can't read me!" Raditz cursed.

The strange cry led Vegeta and Nappa into what looked like a cemetary at the middle of nowhere.

"Ahm... Vegeta, I think this is not a great idea..." Nappa said.

"Shut up, you coward. This is rather fun, actually." The prince said as he continued walking towards the voice.

At the most darkest corner of the place was a crying girl with long, laid black hair, her back was on them. She was crying there all alone. When Vegeta found her he immediately demanded "Who are you?!"

The girl didn't seem to hear him or she was ignoring him. Irritated, Vegeta walked towards the girl and gripped her shoulder to pull her to face him. What he saw made his face pale in fear. Vegeta quickly backed away, trembling in fear. He literally stumbled to get close to Nappa as possible. In fact, he almost had to jump over him in a scare, screaming.

The girl was dead pale, her eyes blood red with tears that were actually blood. Parts of her face were already decaying.

The girl who was crying moments ago began to laugh now. Shocked and scared, Vegeta just watched at the little devil laugh at him. Nappa began dragging him away from the place in a scare, too. But not until, the prince snapped out of his shock.

"Stop it! No one dared to laugh at the prince of all saiyans live long enough to tell it!"

Wait, she's already dead, isn't she?

"...N-not even... Creatures like yourself..." Vegeta trailed off. The girl continued laughing at him. A sound of the ground cracking open filled their ears and they saw that the dead who were buried deep in this place were coming to life!

Zombies!

They were surrounded by living corpses who wanted their flesh as their morning breakfast.

They didn't know that vegetables aren't tasty to eat.

* * *

Vegeta and Nappa ran away from the ghosts and monsters aftering them. They found themselves in a labyrinth of dark gray graves and was later seperated by panic. Vegeta tried to calm himself down from his shock. Trying to collect himself from the fear and snap out of it. Damn it, he was never one to fear such things. Seeing grotesque and brutalsome corpses is common in the battlefield. In fact, he has inflicted worse to his victims as a bloodthirsty killer. But for something like that to be moving and laughing at him sends a chill across his entire body.

He heard a boisterous laughter behind him. It wasn't from the girl from earlier. The sound was from a man. Sensing something behind him, Vegeta turned around to see a floating head, churned and burned hovering just an inch from his face. It's wide, pale blue eyes stared at him cruelly. It was grinning at him evilly, laughing loudly at his face.

Vegeta stared back at it in a fright. Gasping in shock. Right that same moment, he felt his chest jolted and he heard his heart pound loudly inside of him. Fear had frozen him from head to toe.

_What the fuck am I doing? _Vegeta thought inside his frightened body, still paralyzed with fear. _Why? Why can't I move my body? Why can't Isummon my power to destroy this-this things around? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Vegeta looked into the eyes of the floating head. He knows he could destroy it so easily with his powers, but why can't he do it? Just what is wrong with his body? Heck, just was he even running away with Nappa earlier ghosts and zombies? He can destroy them all in an instant!

Damn it... If only... If only he could release his powers now...

The floating head cackled evilly as its pale blue eyes glowed and then, Vegeta screamed.

* * *

Back to the walking hut...

"What's happening?" Goku asked Tella, who was sitting at the floor doing some kind of ritual.

"The darkness has risen, Goku. This sense of the dark atmosphere that one of the dark Beast lords is around to cause chaos. Tell this to your friends, if you see a monster that looked like a floating head without the rest of its body, never ever look into its eyes and scream."Tella replied.

"Why?"

"For doing so, you shall surely die."

"If one of the Dark beast lords is around then we must go and defeat it in order to get one of the Flauros piece."

"This isn't the time, yet. The creatures of darkness is most powerful at this hour. Defeat them at the time where the light should be out. It is most effective that way."

"I see," Goku understood. "By the way, have you seen Vegeta and Nappa. I think they are outside."

Tella's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Nappa called out, looking frantically around for his prince. He was seperated from him, and he didn't know how and why. He called for the prince's name in a panic. He has managed to run away from those ghosts and zombies aftering him and was now using his chance to sneak away and look for his prince.

As he was looking around, he found a girl wearing a beautiful white dress sitting on his way. Her back on him. She has short black hair. Frightened, Nappa decided to turn back and try not to get noticed.

"Is anyone there?" the girl asked. "Oh, and you might you be?"

Nappa turned around to see the ghost girl facing him. Unlike the rest he has seen around this place, she looked more like an angel. She has round blue eyes and a pale skin. She was beautiful and Nappa was never been dumbstruck by a beauty since he first met him wife.

"My name is Alessa, what's yours?" The ghost girl asked, smiling. She was friendly and good natured than the rest of the ghosts here earlier.

"I-I am Nappa," the burly warrior said.

"Oh hello, Nappa. You seemed lost. Do you need some help around?"

Nappa nodded. "Y-yeah, I-I was looking around for my prince, a teenager at this height..." he put his hand at his elbow level. "...with spiky hair that looked like a wild flame. He was wearing a royal blue sweater with a hood and a leather vest over it, and jeans and black combat boots."

"I may not be a personnel from a lost and found center, but I'll help you out."

They began to walk around to look for the Saiyan Prince. Chatting while doing so.

"So you were trapped in this world and cannot pass out into the otherworld?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, before I died, my body was ripped away from me by a monster named Shinsu, he was the dark beast lord of Death. I cannot pass over into the otherworld because I have to find my body in his domain. Stealing life and magical energy from people makes Shinsu very powerful."

"I see. I guess since you're helping me out looking for Vegeta, I guess I'll return you the same favor. I'll help you, too."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't thank me until we find your body." Nappa smiled. Inside him he felt nice and good being with this ghost girl.

Just then, they heard Vegeta's loud scream. A powerful explosion happened not far away from them and blew them away. The entire cemetary was instantly engulfed with flames.

* * *

At the walking hut... Everyone felt the explosion and they all turned into the direction where it came from, sensing Vegeta's power rise from harmless to a very alarming and dangerous level. With that, Goku ran outside despite Tella's warnings. He told Raditz and the others to stay there.

* * *

"M-My prince!" Nappa screamed after hitting a rock hundreds of feet away from where he and Alessa where before. The girl was beside him, staring at the flames in shock.

"W-what the?!" Alessa mouthed in shock.

Within the midst of burning flames, Vegeta stood with his arm forward, his palm facing a floating burning head that was screaming.

"Trying to use fear to kill me, then take my body and eat my ki, aren't you? Well, Congratulations, fool! That kind of tactic won't work against me!" he was saying. "Now, let me renovate that face and blow that thick-head of yours into oblivion! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

BOOOOOMM!

The rest of the ghosts and zombies who were aftering them earlier burned and _killed (again) _as well. The floating head that Vegeta had obliterated has transformed into a giant crow that flew away.

"What-?!" the Saiyan prince grunted in annoyance. He turned towards the sky to follow it but the crow disappeared like a ghost into the dark sky.  
-

At the palace, Behatti was sitting on her throne as she listened to some reports from Agasi, the leprechaun who was wearing a brown coat. He was reporting the events of darkness these past few days and Behatti seemed pleased with the results of her evil plan.

Just then, the crow returned and upon seeing it, Behatti raised her arm. The crow landed on it and _whispered_ something to her. The evil queen's face was surprised for a moment upon hearing the the crow's defeat from an unknown man with overwhelming powers and resistance. Then, her expression turned to anger.

"Someone has been trying to butt in to my plans!" She snarled. Few seconds passed and she was able to compose to herself.

"Hmmm..." Behatti murmured. Lost in thought. "Who could this person be? Ha!" she let out a snort. "Whoever he is, he has no match for my power. Wherever he came from, he will not return to his world alive, for he will die here, for trying to butt in to my plans for darkness and destruction."  
Behatti smiled a cruel smile. "He shall learn, never to mess with Queen Behatti!"

"My queen, should we do something for this intruder?" Agasi asked politely.

"Leave it to Shinsu! He would be more than enough to deal with a pest such as this fool."


End file.
